


Slick

by koszyczek



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Other, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, the one in which hopper is fucked by the upside down alien tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koszyczek/pseuds/koszyczek
Summary: Hopper's venture into the underground cave systems of Hawkins get a little out of hand.





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> It's a comeback! Slumped with uni but decided to re-open an account on here to share wacky and un-readable first draft versions of horny fics, so enjoy! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!

A flicker of light flashed before Hopper’s eyes and dissipated just as quickly, the flash light running out of juice. He woke from darkness only to be engulfed by darkness once more. His head throbbed, heat emanating from his temple. Everything ached, inside and out. It took him a while to remember where he was. The drive, the pumpkin patch.

“Fu-”, the word caught in his throat. A ragged breath escaped his lips, caught halfway. _Fuck. _He’d be panicking if it didn’t mean burning fuel. Instead, he let his head fall back against the sopping wall behind him. Wet stone tickled at the nape of his neck. Hopper shuddered, relishing the cool relief of concrete, grounding him in the present. His head was still spinning so he forced himself to keep his eyes open. Adjust his eyes to the empty nothingness in front of him. At the very least he wanted to prevent making his concussion worse. In a minute he’d get up, he told himself. Keep moving. Stumble his way out or pass out close to the exit.

With as much resolve as he could muster in the moment, Hopper tried to get up. His legs wouldn’t budge. The heaviness he felt, what he wrote of as his body being wrecked from this little excursion, was not biology running its toll. Hopper’s legs were consumed by the ground. Thick vines wrapped around his legs, now two overgrown logs, intertwined with unearthly matter. Terror paralysed his body as he noticed the vines crawl upwards, inching towards his torso. His head soared, the quiet of the cave drowned out. Hopper closed his eyes, count to ten, deep breaths. It came out as a whistle, strained.

Every sinew and muscle in Hopper’s body raised alarm. Big flashing lights signalling for him to escape. The bouts of adrenaline worked to his advantage, it gave him enough strength to break free one of his arms. Whatever this _thing _was did not like this development, crushing Hopper even tighter where it held its grip. A guttural yelp echoed through the stony maze. When his arm fell slack, a thicket of vines grasped him by the wrist and locked him in place. What little he managed to pull out regrew. Struggle was futile. Somehow Hopper believed it was even wished for.

As he let his head roll over to the side, breathing shallow breaths, his gaze was met by a protrusion. A purple gleam, ethereal in the otherwise blank cave. Hopper was transfixed for long enough to inch closer to it. It only took a second for the pollen to release right into Hopper’s face. They burned at his retinas. He felt a tear run down his cheek, unable to rub his eyes.

Underneath his fatigue, the hum of frustration was continuous. He needed to find a way out of this. He didn’t want the kids to find him like that, least of all Joyce. Or El. Besides, the vines were growing a little too adventurous for his taste. One extremity seemed to have tucked away inside his shirt, its snake-like body slick, stuck to the hair on his stomach. The wall oozed, the viscous matter making the tips on his fingers tingle. Something was not quite right. It was getting harder to concentrate. _Yes, harder. _

Hopper shook his head, as if the physical action could rid him of the image that flashed before his eye. _Fuck. _Deep breaths. This time not a whistle but a whine.

Something licked the inside of his ear. The bottom of his neck, right where his beard starts. Another one dragged itself over the side of his face, a wet dog chewing up a toy, only worse. _Better._

Somehow, Hopper’s shirt hung loose, ripped apart revealing most of him to the cold breeze that seemed to haunt the caves. He wanted to protest. Only he didn’t mind. He was acutely aware of the peril he was in, and it made his cock throb against the thicket of vines wrapped around it. Whatever this was seemed to have dissolved most of his clothes. It left marks on his thighs, too. Purple bruises that burned, electrified the neurons underneath. Hopper felt a hundred kisses, all over his body. Sucking, biting, cooing. There were other vines, too. One twisted his nipple until he groaned, readjusted in time for a different appendage to slide between his cheeks. Slimed-up twigs twisted their way inside of Hopper.

Three additional appendages formed around him. One finally found its way into Hopper’s mouth. A groan escaped Hopper’s lips as he felt the thing slither down his throat, like one giant tongue. Colours exploded in his mouth and he could feel the sounds that his body was unaware only moments ago. The being spoke to him on a subliminal level. Technicolour waves of pleasure ripped through Hopper’s body, connecting him with everything. His brain was bombarded with hazy fantasies, blured images of hairy chests and voluptous curves, of throuples caught in mid-orgasm, tongues lapping, licking, receiving seed, panting for more, begging for release, hanging from ropes, melting through the fibre into a ball of spit, falling from lips and onto a cock. Hopper moaned, his body in full-spasm, rocking involuntarily at the sheer force of pleasure. The entire cave felt like one being and Hopper wanted to roll around it. It felt wrong to think that and a small part at the farthest corner of his brain struggled, but the rest of his body unanimously decided to give into the hedonistic pleasure of _being. _


End file.
